sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marty Scurll
Marty Scurll ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler, der beim ersten Ignition im Jahre 2015 für SAW debütierte. Aktuell bildet er gemeinsam mit Axel Dieter Jr. das Tag Team Villains by Nature. Biographie Debüt bei Ignition Marty Scurll nahm den klassichen Weg eines Wrestler, der aus dem Vereinigten Königreich kommt. Schon als kleiner Junge war er begeistert von den Shows die er im Fernsehen verfolgte und sein Hobby zog sich bis in die Jugend, wo er Tapes sammelte. Eines Tages jedoch beschloss er seinen Traum zu leben. Er ging in eine Wrestlingschule und ließ sich ausbilden. Seine Trainer waren verblüfft aufgrund seines natürlichen Talents und seinem wahnsinnigen Charismas. Nur kurz nach seinem Debüt holte sich Marty seine ersten Titel im Tag-Team und war ein Zuschauermagnet. Doch all das änderte sich, als sich "Party Marty" schwer verletzte. Die Fans hatten sich von ihm abgewandt, sein ehemaliger Teamkollege war nun der neue Star am Wrestling-Himmel. All das nagte an ihm, doch er fand sich damit ab. Als er jedoch bei seinem Comeback nicht weiter beachtet wurde, brach er nach seinem Match mit dem Publikum. Seine Promo war das heißeste Thema im Internet und so kam es das er auch ins Radar von SAW geriet. Schnell wurde man sich einig, war es Martys größter Wunsch weltweit anzutreten und zu zeigen das er besser als alle anderen ist. Als jedoch Backlash insolvent wurde verzögerte sich sein Debüt auf unbestimmte Zeit, doch nun bei Ignition ist es soweit. The Villian kommt zu SAW und sein Weg an die Spitze fängt gerade erst an! Das Duell der Neuen - Axel Dieter Junior Ignition war gerade erst on Air, da kam Marty Scurll auch schon in Konflikt mit einem gewissen Axel Dieter Junior. Der junge deutsche, Sohn des legendären Axel Dieter, kam nämlich zu Ignition um große Dinge zu erreichen. Und er war stolz es bis hierhin geschafft zu haben. Doch für Marty war er von Beginn an ein riesiges Feindbild! Stand Axel Dieter doch für so ziemlich alles wofür er stand ehe man sich von ihm abgewendet hatte. Der Frust war groß, da war er wieder. Der Sunny-Boy, der gute Laune verbreitet und der Liebling der Fans wird. Doch nicht mit dem selbsternannten Villain. Kurzerhand schlug der ADJ mit seinem Regenschirm nieder und blickte verachtlich auf ihn herab. In den nächsten Wochen sollte es noch turbulent werden, doch zunächst spielte Scurll immer wieder mit Axel Dieter und zeigte ihm auf, wieso er im Recht war. Und er war es! Auch im Ring verlor Axel jedes seiner Matches. Doch auch für Marty lief es nicht rund. Auch er gewann seine Matches nicht und mit jeder Niederlage kam Axel immer mehr an Marty ran. Mit jeder Niederlage fühlte sich Marty schlechter. Als dann Axel auch noch ein Match gewann und sein Selbstbewusstsein zurück erlang stand Marty vor einem Rätsel. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr, wieso Axel? Was hat er was Marty nie hatte? Diese Frage musste geklärt werden und so kam es beim ersten Pay Per View, dem Summerslam, zu einem Match der beiden. Auch hier konnte der junge Hamburger gewinnen und Martys steiler Aufstieg war jäh gestoppt worden. Die Freakshow - Stardust In den darauffolgenden Wochen war Marty sichtlich gefrustet. Sei es seine Niederlagenserie, sei es die schlechte Organisation von Ignition, die ihm, dem zukünftigen Star von Ignition, selten Matches gaben und wenn, dann nur im Opener der Show. Auch die Interviewer nervten ihn. Er fühlte sich von allen Seiten von Idioten umgeben und wenn man die Interviews mit Renee Young sieht, kann man ihm vielleicht sogar recht geben. Doch diese Freaks waren nichts im Vergleich was er dann vorfand. Ein reisender aus einer fernen Galaxie stand auf einmal vor Scurll. Das Schlimmste daran, dieser Unbekannte wusste wer er war. Aber offenbar war er in seiner Galaxie noch Party Marty! Verwirrt ließ er sich von Stardust, so der Name des neuen Sonderlings, erklären was es mit den Galaxien auf sich hatte. Stardust hatte nämlich einen Reiseführer bei sich. "Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" und dort standen alle Informationen drin, die man halt so braucht wenn man erfolgreich sein will. Schnell wurde Marty klar, das er mehr sein könne als nur "the Villain". Vielleicht sogar ein "Supervillain"! Er ließ Stardust gewähren und erfuhr mehr über die Galaxien. Das Buch war mächtig und Marty musste es haben! So schlug er Stardust nieder und riss das Buch an sich. Doch das wollte Stardust natürlich nicht hinnehmen und forderte ein Match bei Checks & Balances gegen Marty und der Sieger könne das Buch behalten! Am Ende konnte hier Marty endlich einen Sieg erringen und das Buch behalten. Doch Stardust merkte an, das die Geschichte der beiden noch nicht zuende sei und er das Schicksal des Buches weiter im Auge behalten würde. Die Geister, die ich rief - Mil Muertes Kaum konnte Marty den Reiseführer für sich beanspruchen, bemerkten auch andere die Macht die von diesem Buch ausgeht. Marty jedenfalls bemerkte, dass er das Buch studieren müsse um alles zu verstehen. In der Zwischenzeit wollte Marty sich auf seine Wurzeln zurück besinnen. Er beschloss offene Herausforderungen zu stellen um den Fans zu beweisen, wie gut er ist. Und so konnte er auch unter anderem Xavier Woods vom New Day besiegen. Die Fans sollten seinen Namen kennen. Doch diese Bekanntheit kann auch Schattenseiten haben. Gerade wenn man im Besitz eines so mächtigen Buches ist. Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Denn auch Catrina, ihres Zeichens die Stimme des Mannes der tausend Tode, Mil Muertes, bemerkte Martys neues Selbstbewusstsein und bemerkte die Macht des Buches. Sie gab Marty zu verstehen, dass Muertes hinter ihm her sei und er sein nächstes Ziel sei. Und nur wenig später verlor Marty das Buch an Muertes. Marty versuchte sich das Buch zurückzuholen, jedoch kam er nicht gegen die Kraft Muertes an. Doch als Catrina und Mil Muertes bei ihm in England in seinem Haus standen bekam er das Buch auf einmal wieder. Im Gegenzug musste Scurll nur gegen den Mann der tausend Tode antreten. Diese Herausforderung nahm Marty an und konnte dieses Match sogar gewinnen. Das Feuer brennt - Kane Nach dem Scurll nun einigen sehr verrückte Personen im Ring gegenüber stand wollte er sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Jedoch ging dies nicht lange gut, denn Kane kam zurück aus den Tiefen der Hölle. Schon bei der Anniversary Show bemerkten wir, dass in Kane noch Feuer brannte und so wunderte es nicht, das er bei Ignition auftauchte. Sein erstes erklärtes Ziel war natürlich Marty Scurll. The Villain hatte genug von den Freaks, die immer nur nach dem Reiseführer trachteten, doch hier irrte sich der junge Brite gewaltig. Kane hatte keinerlei Verwendung für das Buch. Scurll kam Kane gerade recht um seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Aber nachdem er Hamburger Jungs, Weltraumreisenden und dem Tod entging war Feuer für ihn nur die leichteste Übung. Sein neues Selbstbewusstsein ließ ihn Woche für Woche immer wieder gegen die Dominanz Kanes ankämpfen. So konnte Scurll zum Beispiel gegen die Big Red Machine punkten, in dem er sein Feuer mit einem Feuerlöscher erstickte und Kane unter dem Schaum dessen begrub. In der Pre-Show von Wrestlemania 10 standen sich beide gegenüber und Marty äußerte sich zuversichtlich Kane als Sprungbrett auf die Maincard zu nehmen. Am Ende kam alles anders und nach einem harten Chokeslam war für Scurll der Abend vorbei. Kampf der Generationen - Villain vs. Showoff Immer noch mit dem Ziel vor Augen es bald auf eine Maincard eines Ignition Pay Per Views zu schaffen stolperte Marty über den ehemaligen SAW World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. Dieser war nach seinem Titelverlust nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst und hatte sich kurz zuvor noch seines Sprachrohrs Matt Striker entledigt. Das gefundene Fressen für den Villain. Er packte Ziggler beim Ehrgeiz und forderte ihn zum Duell der Villains heraus. Ein Kampf der Generationen. Ziggler, der auf dem absteigenden Ast war gegen Scurll, der immer noch unten am Ast hing. Woche für Woche zeigte Scurll Ziggler was ein Bösewicht drauf haben sollte und was er, als selbsternannter Villain drauf hat. Doch diese immer weiter steigernde Überheblichkeit sollte Marty im weiteren Verlauf zum Nachteil werden. Es kam zu einem Duell beim Judgment Day, welches Marty durch seine Nachlässigkeit verlor. Alles auf Anfang - Team mit Axel Dieter Jr. Marty wurde kurz nach der Pleite gegen Dolph Ziggler von zwei Newcomern bei Ignition überrascht. Die Funky Monkeys, bestehend aus Will Ospreay und Shane Strickland, teilten Marty mit, dass er seinen Swerve verloren habe und daher keinen Erfolg bei SAW hat. Ospreay und Scurll kennen sich noch aus ihrer Zeit in England, so dass auch hier schnell ein persönlicher Konflikt ausbrach. Marty stand jedoch seinen Mann, hatte aber gegen zwei Gegner keine Chance. Gerade als es besonders schlecht um den Villain stand, kam ihm jedoch jemand zu Hilfe mit dem niemand gerechnet hat - Axel Dieter Jr.! Der junge Hamburger machte den Save und war fortan an der Seite von Scurll zu sehen. Offensichtlich haben beide doch mehr gemeinsam als sie zugeben möchten. Beide haben aktuell keinen Erfolg und treten auf der Stelle. Zudem stammen beide aus erfolgreichen Teams in ihren Promotions vor SAW. Marty beschloß daraufhin dem wissbegierigen Axel unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen und ihm den Weg des "Villains" näher zu bringen. Villains by Nature Siehe Villains by Nature Erfolge Titel * 1x SAW World Tag Team Champion (mit Axel Dieter Jr. als Villains by Nature) SAW100 *Platz 92 in den SAW100 2015 *Platz 65 in den SAW100 2016 *Platz 22 in den SAW100 2017 *Platz 42 in den SAW100 2018 *Platz 32 in den SAW100 2019 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2019: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit Suzuki-gun) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler